The fuel supply systems of radiant burners are currently designed so that the fuel is supplied to the solid body from the inside or from behind, is burned on the surface of the solid body, and excites the latter to a state of radiation. The resulting combustion gases are discharged to the outside through the exhaust pipe. One example of this is the known solid bed burner.
The use of a radiant burner of this type in a thermophotovoltaic generator currently causes problems in that the hot combustion gases flow to the photocell. For this reason, it is necessary to take protective action such as cooling the photocell and shielding it with a pane of quartz glass to prevent the photocell from overheating.